JAG London:  A New Life
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Takes place after "Fair Winds and Following Seas." Our favorite aviator/lawyer is headed for his new post in London and a new life with the love of his life, a certain Marine attorney.  Follow up to 'Musings' and second in JAG: London Series


JAG: London: A New Life

Author: TnJAGAz aka TxJAG_b  
>Rating: GPG; Some language  
>Spoilers: Fair Winds and Following Seas, but possibly anything from Season 10.<p>

Classification: Harm's ruminations of the past and future...

Summary: Takes place after "Fair Winds and Following Seas." Our favorite aviator/lawyer is headed for his new post in London and a new life with the love of his life, a certain Marine attorney.

A/N1: A reaction piece to the finale. I read AeroGirl's, Soleil's and Karen's version of what happened next and thought, well, what was Cresswell prepared to offer our two heroes once they declared their intentions? In the tradition of Admiral Albert Jethro Chegwidden, I believe this would have been his answer to them. I don't know if such a post exists in London, but I do know there is a MARFOR Europe. Thanks to Karen for the beta and encouragement of the readers to post this counterpoint to "Musings of a Marine Lieutenant Colonel." Whew…

A/N2: **~~** indicates flashback ( ) indicates the thoughts of a person. *** indicates** scene shift.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is  
>intended or implied.<p>

**1024 Zulu**

**Heathrow Airport**

**Near London, England**

"We know you have a choice in airlines and we thank you for flying British Airways…." intoned the flight attendant in a clipped British accent.

Captain Harmon Rabb, Jr. stowed the paperback he had been reading, _Sahara_, in his carryon bag. Mac had insisted he get a new bag and not lug his dirty old sea-bag into the passenger area. It was a compact black fabric job with lots of pockets and zippers. Mac; he had really hated leaving her at the Dulles international departure lounge.

"_Mac,"_

"_Don't say it Captain," Mac's beautiful brown eyes locked onto him, "Mattie and I will be there before you know it."_

"_How can I ever thank you?"_

"_You already have Sailor, now get going…."_

Harm smiled at the memory. Hearing the familiar bong meaning it was okay for passengers to stand up. Harm unbuckled his belt, grabbed his bag and started to get up.

A young woman wearing a t-shirt and jeans jostled past him, her non-stop stream of words into her cell phone, never pausing. As the aviator/lawyer started to get out his seat, a familiar looking woman triggered another memory.

"_Heads!" Shrieked Harriet._

"_I'm sorry Colonel," Bud sympathized. _

"_Don't be Bud," said Mac standing a little closer to Harm. "I'm certainly not,"_

"_I'm glad to hear that Colonel."_

_Everyone turned to look at the Marine JAG. His hard flinty eyes showed a warmth he rarely let through._

"_Sir?" Mac wasn't sure what he was about to say_

"_Colonel, I'd be a fool not to have prepared for this…," he handed the envelope to the Marine Lieutenant Colonel. "Call it an early wedding gift from the Corps."_

_Mac nervously opened the envelope and unfolded the letter; Harm leaned in to see what Major General Biff Cresswell had given his fiancée._

"_Orders for London?" Mac asked in confusion. The rest of the JAG Corps attorneys and staff shared her disbelief._

"_It's not a 0-6 job yet, Colonel; you'll be Adjutant to the Staff JAG for MARFOR Europe whose headquarters just happen to also be in London. He needs a second in command and worthy successor. I told him I had just the Marine to fill those shoes when he was ready to step down."_

"_Wow!" Harriet gasped, sitting down with a thump on her barstool._

"_Ohmigod," Coates responded then cut a quick glance at the sharp scowl the General shot her way. "Sorry Sir, but you really know how to drop a bombshell…!"_

"_Mac, congratulations," Sturgis furiously pumped her hand_

"_Congratulations Ma'am," Bud joined in, smiling._

"_General, ah, I don't know what to say…." Harm found his voice._

"_How about a 'thank you' Captain?" Cresswell's flinty look returned. "That would be a good start."_

_Harm's eyes widened. "Uh yes Sir, thank…you Sir."_

_The General smiled faintly. "You're welcome Captain. By the way, if it had been tails, I had orders for you…something fitting your capabilities, Captain…."_

_Harm and Mac turned to look at each other and then back at their benefactor. "Thank you Sir," they said in unison and then looked at each other in disbelief._

"_Well now, that has to be a first of some sort," replied the General dryly._

_Everyone at the bar laughed._

"Sir…, excuse me…, Captain, do you need help? Are you all right?" Harm shook himself out of his reverie to see a young auburn haired attendant looking up at him as well as several other passengers. Concern filled the young attendant's features.

Harm gave her a bright smile. "I'm fine," He got up from the seat but was careful not to crack his skull on the ceiling of the area over his seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to cause any problems," he said, getting a little embarrassed at all the attention he was receiving.

The young attendant decided to stay close to this one - just in case. Sometimes these American soldiers didn't handle this jet lag very well. "Just the same Sir, I'll stay nearby…." besides it didn't hurt that he was pretty dreamy in that summer Navy uniform.

Harm tried to flash the woman another one of his dazzling smiles, but she wasn't buying it. She continued to hover nearby as he got into the aisle.

As he made his way to toward the front of the plane, he did some mental calculations, it wasn't exactly daylight yet in DC, but he'd bet a certain Marine was already up and at'em.

He flipped open his cell phone and checked. The LED on his phone read 2 MISSED CALLS.

He pressed a few buttons with his free hand and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Captain, they just woke me up for the umpteenth time to take my temperature. Since I'm awake anyway, how much longer will it be before the Colonel can spring me from this joint?"

He chuckled. Mattie was getting restless. (That's a good sign.)

"Anyway, just wanted to call and harass you before you landed, 'Dad'," Harm heard the emphasis and it brought a chuckle to his lips. "Talk to you soon, bye."

He saved the message. He wanted to be sure and have it so that so he could properly tease her about it later.

Harm then punched the button and listened to the second message. "Good morning Sailor, no doubt you slept on the plane, so this is your wake up call, rise and shine, Navy, you're living with a Marine now. I expect you to be bright eyed and bushy tailed whether you like it or not when you hop off that plane." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Just 172 hours and fifteen minutes till we're together again Navy. Mattie's custody hearing is Thursday; after that we'll get packed and be on the next flight to 'Merry Olde England'."

And don't start flirting with any blond bimbos while I'm gone. I have a sixth sense, you know, and I'll kick your six around Piccadilly Circus when I get there. So no messing around or flashing that irresistible smile of yours at any of pretty female staff members, I'll know when you do it."

That gave Harm another chuckle. "Not a chance, Marine, I have what I want," He said to himself. The Captain made a mental note to call Mac and tell her how much he missed her. That would make her feel better. Well, at least a little bit. In a strange way, it felt good to miss her.

"Talk with you later today, Sailor, bye."

"Bye Mac," he said to no one in particular

"Sir?" It was that flight attendant again. She was standing beside him. "Who were you talking to?"

"My fiancée, Ma'am. Thanks again for your concern, but I think I'll be just fine." Harm looked down at his ticket and back at her. "Where did you say baggage claim was located?"

"Down the escalator and to your left, Captain," She said watching him as he walked up the jetway ramp.

"Thanks," he said distractedly, looking up the colorful information sign at the end of the jetway as he headed into the terminal.

Harm sighed as he listened to British voices on the PA and the multinational mixture of voices filling the airport. It didn't seem like home right now, but when a certain Marine and rambunctious temporarily wheelchair bound teenager made their arrival it sure would.

Harm made his way to baggage claim. He started mentally making notes to look over some nice houses in the nearby villages. One with a white picket fence and a big garden. That would be perfect. The best English cottages come with lovely gardens.

-FINIS


End file.
